Talk:Warrior Silver Eagle armor
Anyone agree? This armor looks really nice till you get to the leggings. they are too plain. they look like pants with metel taped to them. Hall of monuments As of Friday Sept 28th the armor can be added to the hall of monuments. Official update, end of disscussion. other It's THE dwarven armor ( shown in the corresponding section ). This page has to be deleted. Simply all dwarven armors have a different name, EG : elementalist dwarven armor : robes : thaumaturgic, gloves : yeoriyos, leggings : exquisite, shoes : majestic. I guess it's the same for all professions. Anyway the armor shown here is EXACTLY the same as dwarven armor. Remove that page and simply add the corresponding names for each part of the armor for each profession in the corresponding dwarven armor pages. It's not another for of dwarven armor for warriors only. Cha0s lord 12:59, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::Um....wtf... why would you make another page just for the Warrior armor? Needs Delete.--Lann 18:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Um....do we know if there are any other Silver Eagle armors? Maybe then there can be another page. This is a completely different armor type; it's not the dwarven armor. There just isn't a picture up for the female dwarven one yet. Yatesinater 19:06, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Actually, taking another look around the armor pages makes me think that this is just another type of dwarven armor, and there are no pics up for the other professions. Yatesinater 19:09, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::::It IS Dwarven. I think a lot of non-Warrior players are butthurt about not getting a complete Dwarven set, when Wars did. Either way, it IS a Dwarven set, this secondary page is completely unnecessary, especially considering ALL of the Dwarven sets are named differently.--Cyruis 22:22, 5 September 2007 (CDT) U r all morons, take a look at dwarven, IT IS DIFFERENT, this is not the same armor, there r 2 warrior dwarven, i just hate it when people cant get things checked before they ask for a delete or something Lithos Soldier 23:51, 5 September 2007 (CDT) There -are- two different sets of Dwarven Armour for warriors... the regular Dwarven (with varying names for the set), and the Silver Eagle (which shares the name with the set, ie Silver Eagle Gauntlets, Silver Eagle Leggings, etc). Check the following picture for proof: http://img530.imageshack.us/img530/563/armouryv2.jpg (not sure what the rules are for linking external images from the talk page, btw). Mdkblackwolf 02:20, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Its from the Dwarven crafter, but its not a "Dwarven" Armorset. Confirmed many places.--4.243.47.168 10:42, 6 September 2007 (CDT) awww...the warrs get ANOTHER Amor set?...i feel for the other profs...Cardsharp 05:14, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah it's kinda lame for one profession to get more than all the others =/ But i like this armor, i'll get it if i ever get bored of my Ranger.--Darksyde Never Again 13:07, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Warriors only? Ugly or not, the fact that one class gets an extra set that looks about as unique as anything else that's come out of GW:EN so far is such a slap in the face. Genofreek 19:57, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Oh my god, will you people shut the fuck up already about the "Gwen sucks, this that, Reskins suck". Goddamn. If you don't like it, don't buy the damn expansion, you didn't make it, you depended on Anet to make it, so how can you expect every single piece of GW:EN to be just the way you want it? This armor is entirely unique, give me one armor that looks like it. Also, Norn Ranger armor is another entirely unique armor. And guess what, a lot of Factions and Nightfall armors are reskins. And even some proph armors are reskins of other proph armors. So quit your bitching and accept that this is what they did, and if you don't like it, $45 isn't really gonna make a difference to them.--Darksyde Never Again 22:38, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :People like to bitch. lol But your right. 69.216.165.1 00:51, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::heh heh , true but it would be nice to get a real ninja type assassin armor instead of that spiky shit we always get...Cardsharp 01:12, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::: lol besides character slots, that's one of the main reasons I don't have a sin.--Cursed Condemner 06:41, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Shing Jea is pretty much what the real ninjas wore. If you dye it black, you'd get an awful, but realistic armor.--Darksyde Never Again 09:24, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::remember that real-life ninjas/ assassins didnt always stick to black, they always wore colors that allowed them to blend in with their enviroment, so shing jea dyed green would be realistc for ninjering around sunqua vale in82.36.244.186 08:23, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::Indeed. They were masters of stealth. Black tends to be a color of choice, however, because assassins of any kind find it more favorable to conduct their jobs in low-light conditions.--Kajex Firedrake 03:57, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Silver Eagle Cuirass + Luxon Gauntlets anyone? -- Samurai Snack 16:23, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Looks like luxon shape with kurzick style, the helmet is like a tengu primeval, very nice--Jafar The Swift 07:32, 16 September 2007 (CDT) This armor is not a reskin of anything. I just compared it to Elite Luxon. The pauldrons go too high, so scratch the chest. The dangly in the front hangs too low, so scratch the legs, the gloves and feet are totally different, so scratch those. The headpiece has feathers sticking out the back, those move up and down when you run, i've seen it, so scratch primeval, not to mention the top sticks forward too far for it to be a reskin of primeval. Close, yes, reskin, no.--Darksyde Never Again 21:38, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :When things use the same model but differ slightly, that would be a reskin. Icy Hot Ben 15:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Male eye slits appear to be the same as eye slits for Primeval. I didn't notice this from screen shots, but did once when I saw it in person. --Mooseyfate 03:47, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Dyed? How does this armor look when dyed? :The red parts dye. However, there's a weird dark red tint around the dyed area, so any lighter colours just end up making the armour look bad. --Curse You 04:53, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Why? I know this has already been stated.....but why is it exclusive to warriors? Other classes need awesome,cool,and(drool)......Where was I? If anything i wouldve expected it to be dervish exclusive, because they seem to be the favorite class. Imagine what it would look like on a ranger(drools again), or paragon, or etc.Shark Ranger Guy 22:29, 13 October 2007 (UTC)Shark Ranger Guy :I find this set to be rather ugly, actually...if ANet put in Silver Eagle for all classes and it looked similar, I'd be disappointed. (T/ ) 22:31, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Take the mask off=MUUUUUCHHHHH better -Auzzie, armor guy. ::This armor is an eye sore. [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:16, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::On females, yuh, butt ugly. On males, i think it looks good. It actually makes me wish Warriors weren't so damn boring to me--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'DNA']] 21:38, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Uf, still waiting for armor sets for everyone else. Why should Warriors get an extra armor set? Then again, don't monks get an extra set or so? Why no love for the rest of us? Also, this armor isn't so bad. The helm is hideous, though, and it isn't necessarily the most flattering. Still, this and Vabbian together almost make me wish I had a war. Qing Guang 20:43, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Monument_of_Resilience#Notes - Warriors, rangers, and monks have 5 elite armors in Prophecies, while eles, necros, and mesmers only have 4. With Silver Eagle, warriors have the most elite armor sets in the game. —Dr Ishmael 21:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Blegh. Maybe next time people start to whine about things getting boring or something, they can reskin some nice armor (Ele Flameforged, Mez Tyrian, etc) for the classes that don't have as many sets. It'd help tide us over until GW2. Oh, but wait, that means people'd complain about the armor being reskins. *sigh* Qing Guang 22:02, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :::nah getting a reskin in an update is fine, but using "4 new armor sets for every class" as a selling point and getting reskins pissed everyone off. free reskin of armor in updates = good. paying for reskinned armor = bad-- 01:47, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Silver eagle armour I hate that armour when i bought it pieces were missing u know little bits of it :What? Lost-Blue 18:19, 16 December 2007 (UTC) anyone else having the gautlets clipping through your shields?Chaos Captain 05:07, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Horus guard, Stargate the movie and SG1 series. anyone? :) FoxyUK 21:02, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Ye looks a bit like it :P-- 17:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Braaaawk I am peacock hear me screeeee Yikey 18:47, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Notes mistake "This armor has had cases where there are some clipping errors in the helmet. Your charachters face might stick through" Could someone please change charachters to characters, probally just a typo but really annoying would change it myself but i can't thanks and sorry for complaining but it's one of those random pointless things that will bug me ^^ --Unholy 00:34, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :there. idk why you could not of done it.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::idk why you could not of written have instead of of Broken? Does anyone else find that alot of the Eotn armor is broken or it just me, i mean on some of the Eotn armour (example silver eagle) there are bits and pieces missing out of it like lots of tiny little holes in the armor. dunno might just be my computer... :Or maybe its the way the armor is meant to look? — Warw/Wick 21:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Reskin? Anyone Notice that this armor is basicly reskinned elite luxon with a reskinnedprimevil helm or is it just me O.o? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.150.103.177 ( ) . :Yes, it's common knowledge that most of the EotN armors are heavily based on prior armor models. —Dr Ishmael 04:31, 20 November 2008 (UTC)